


Legion Gamer: Bella Swan Edition

by TwilightQueenMZ



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, Fanfiction, Femslash, Levels, Perks, Shifters, System, Vampires, exp, skills, stats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwilightQueenMZ/pseuds/TwilightQueenMZ
Summary: [Congratulations, you died! Start a new game?] Bella stared confused but pressed start. [Congratulations, you died! Start a new game?] Bella frowned, getting the strangest feeling she had done this before.
Kudos: 27





	Legion Gamer: Bella Swan Edition

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything!
> 
> (A/N) So there are very few gamer fics for Bella that I found. So I decided to write one as well(With a lot of Dead by Daylight elements mixed in). This may end up being a crossover, but for now, it will be just the twilight world...
> 
> Alright, this will be a crossover. I just don't know which yet. Then again, maybe this will finally be a Bella x Rebekah Mikaelson fic... Which would make it attempt number four for that pairing, I haven't finished or posted attempt three, that one went too far off track.

**xXxXxXx**

**Congratulations! You have died!**

**Start Game?**

Although confused, Bella followed the instructions, starting a new game.

**XxX**

**Congratulations! You have died!**

**Start Game?**

Blinking, Bella got the strangest feeling she had done this before. Ignoring it, she clicked start game.

**XxX**

... **Congratulations! You have died!**

**Start Game?**

Bella was about to press start game when another box appeared before her.

**STOP YOU, IDIOT GIRL!**

Bella stopped, feeling more than a little insulted. _How am I an idiot?_

**Oh, I'll tell you why. It's because you keep going for that stupid, whiny, idiotic, wimpy, in denial gay vampire EDWARD CULLEN!**

"Who?" Bella asked, both confused and irritated. "I don't know any Edward Cullen... Wait a minute who am I. Why can't I remember anything?"

**You'll find out after you start, for now, though. Remember to stay away from Edward.**

**XxX**

**You died again, girl.**

"Again? What do you mean again?" Bella frowned as she read the words on the screen.

**It's quite simple; you were drained of blood by a vampire... I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM!**

"...I see."

**Why can't you stay away from that insult of a vampire? What makes him so unique...wait a moment.**

"What is it?"

**Bella, I want you to do something. Instead of going for Edward. Why don't you date a different vampire? There's a coven up in Alaska; maybe you'll be interested in them.**

"Who's Bella?"

**XxX**

**You Died...AGAIN!**

**WHY CAN'T YOU DISAP- I mean... What could have possibly made you chase after Alice? A married vampire with a mate who has little to no self-control?**

"I don't understand what you're talking about. You know that, right?"

**-And then you went on to be drunk dry and torn to shreds for good measure. For the creator's sake, they were supposed to be vegetarian!**

**XxX**

... **Dead again, how can one girl make so many foolish mistakes?**

"I'm not a fool!" Bella snapped, glaring at the screen.

**Sure you aren't, let me tell you what you did in this life. Instead of dating Edward, Alice, or a different vampire coven entirely like I suggested. You went for Rosalie Hale. A woman that not only hates you but was the one to kill you as well.**

Bella opened her out to retort, then paused, thinking over the words on the screen. _Did I really try to date a woman that hated me? And a vampire at that... I couldn't have, could I?_

**You did.**

_Hmm... What if I don't date anyone?_

**That... That may work.**

"Really?" Bella blurted out, surprised.

**Yes, and no. Not falling in Love for you is impossible. But if I make a few changes, then I might be able to make something work. One of which will be upgrading your system, as well as giving you a few bonus packages. That should be enough to keep you alive as you get started.**

"What if I fall in love, and die again?"

**I've already taken care of that. I edited some skills that every gamer has. Yours will just be a little more... Unique.**

"Unique?"

**You'll see when you get started.**

While she didn't like the answer, there was nothing Bella could do about it. She would just have to learn what 'unique' meant when she started the game.

"Hey, why are you doing all of this?"

**Er... For the...drama?**

"...Excuse me?

**Aha, drama, yes, for the drama. Many beings enjoy watching as you and others like you, fuck up your lives. However, everyone hates seeing you with Edward. No one can stand him, let alone want to watch you with him... or anyone else in that coven.**

"But I thought you were annoyed with me dying?"

**Oh, don't get me wrong, I am. But this has been the most... Fun, I've had in millennia. You dying is nothing but a small annoyance compared to boredom.**

"So what, I do tasks and entertain you?"

**Creator no! I'm trying to get rid o-*cough* I mean that is not necessary. Live your life. I'm sure it will be entertaining enough.**

"...alright then. So should I press start?"

**Of course, but before you go. It would be very beneficial if you gained immortality. It would allow me to watch your life and not see it pass in a blink of an eye. Beings such as I see time differently, after all.**

"I thought no one was truly immortal?"

**...Depends on the universe, now, press start, and please, please don't return.**

"...Um, okay?" Following the instructions, Bella pressed start, and with a blink, she found herself in someone's bedroom.

Then the memories came.

A few minutes later, Bella was holding her head, sorting through her thoughts. According to her memories, her name was Bella swan, and she had just moved in with her dad Charlie. Nothing special, really, a small town with very few people... That was it—no other information.

**Tutorial Alert!**   
_**Start the tutorial?** _   
**Y/N**

Selecting yes, Bella watched as a new window popped up. This one filled with far more information than any other window she had seen before.

**Welcome, Isabella Swan to The Gamer. This system is an advanced technological yet magical device created by both and thought to be impossible. The Gamer system, however, is not one of a kind. Many have been created, with each having a different sub-type.**

**For example, the magic system, god of magic system, hero system, villain system, cooking system, warrior system, singer system, actor system, star system, fame system, multiverse system, romance system... Etcetera.**

**Your system is the Legion System, a unique system that was inspired by your... actions. The creators of the system found how you refused to 'die' and continuously appear before them, both astounding and unnerving. That gave birth to the thought of how humans would react to finding someone virtually unkillable. A human who could be killed, but return in another body, again and again, and again—a never-ending cycle.**

Bella stopped where she was reading for a moment. _I don't remember any of that, then again, if the creators are this powerful, why would I... But does it matter in the long run?_

Shaking her head a little, Bella decided to continue reading. It didn't matter what she couldn't remember. She might as well move on and learn what the system she apparently had inspired was.

 **Here** **are the stat descriptions.**

 **STR:** _ **This is your unarmed base damage, as well as the strength of your body. Damage can also be boosted with skills, perks, weapons,**_ _**armors, clothing, and some items.**_

 **VIT:** _**This stat increases your hp by +12 per point, as well as 0.3 regen per point.** _

**AGI:** _**This stat increases your speed, reflexes, coordination, and accuracy.**_

 **INT:** _**This stat increases your mp by +7 per point, as well as your memory and learning speed. The higher this stat is, the easier it is to earn experience and level up skills.**_

 **WIS:** _**This stat increases your mana regen by 0.2 per point, as well as your ability to make... favorable decisions.**_

 **LUK:** _**Luck affects everything around you, including item drops, events, and critical hits. Luck, however, can not be raised with skill points. It must be raised through quests, items, or rewards.**_

 **Stat points:** _**You gain +3 stat points per level.** _

**You can also increase individual stats through exercising, fighting, or through rewards.**

**Next are the ranks and skill descriptions.**

**Ranks:** _**Almost everything in the world has a rank. For skills, however, it determines the rarity, upgradability, and mana cost. For items, weapons, and armors, however, it determines the rarity, durability, and any special attributes bonuses or skill boosts an item may have.** _

**[Brown]** _**This is common. For skills, the maximum is level 15**_

 **[Yellow]** _**This is uncommon. For skills, the maximum is**_ _**level 25**_

 **[Green]** _ **This is rare.**_ _**For skills, the maximum**_ _**is**_ _**level 50**_

 **[Purple]** _ **This is very rare.**_ _**For skills, the maximum is**_ _**level 80**_

 **[Red]** _ **This is ultra-rare.**_ _**For skills, the maximum is level 100**_

 **[White]** _ **This is legendary(Legendary skills are almost always unique).**_ _**For skills, the maximum is level 200**_

_**Ranks can be upgraded once reaching the maximum level in rank!** _

**Skills**

**[Legion's Mind] - Legendary - Lvl. MAX**  
 **Description:** _**Why would anyone want to be calm all the time? This skill allows... Allows... Error! Mind... Error... This skill all... Bitch... Error.** _ **CAN NOT LIST DESCRIPTION!**

Pausing, Bella frowned as she read the text. _What just happened?_

Tapping the screen, Bella waited a few seconds, but nothing changed. Sighing, She decided to continue. _Hopefully, that won't be a problem later._

_**Grants immunity to psychological status effects.** _   
_**Passively increases INT by 30%** _   
_**Passively increases WIS by 18%** _

_Well, at least this is working._

**[Legion's Soul] - Legendary - Lvl. 1/200 - Exp: 0% - MP cost: 500**  
 **Description:** _**This skill allows you to transfer your soul to any of the double's you've created. As well as dulls your sense of pain.** _

_**Passively increases VIT by 3%** _

_...Not sure why I'd ever do that. But sure, I guess the skill is okay._

**[Hive Queen] - Legendary - Lvl. 1/200 - Exp: 0%**  
 **Description:** _**You are the queen of your minds. When creating your legion, all you need to do is think, and your legions will obey. Soulless husks that are merely a part of your will and can be used as a host for your soul when you die.** _

_**Passively increases INT by 3%** _

**[Legion] - Legendary - Lvl. 1/200 - Exp: 0% - MP cost: 679**  
 **Description:** _**This skill allows you to create an almost exact, albeit soulless copy of yourself. (Current limit is 1)** _

_**Legion MP cost decreased by 3%** _

_Yeah, I'm probably never going to use any of these. Besides, why would I ever need another body?_

**Finally,** **here are the commands—something that just needs your thoughts to work—no need to say anything aloud.**

**Commands**

**[Status]**

**[Inventory]**

**[Turn on/off notifications]**

**[Perks]**

**[Skills]**

**[Stats]**

**[For example, think of a skill or HP/MP to bring it up instead of your whole skills list.]**

**More functions to be unlocked later. Please open your inventory to open the novice pack.**

**End of the tutorial!**

_Inventory?_ Bella thought, testing out the command. An inventory appeared with hundreds of slots, the first one full of what looked to be a present icon with a bow attached to it.

**Novice Pack**   
_**Do you wish to open?** _   
**Y/N**

Without any hesitation, Bella pressed the yes.

**You have gained a new skill and 100 stat points!**

**[Knife Mastery] - Common - Lvl. 1/15 - Exp: 0%**  
 **Description:** _**You can use knives with little to no proficiency.** _

_**Increase damage when using a knife by 3%** _

Bella frowned as she finished reading her new brown colored skill. _Is three percent extra damage good? I haven't played an rpg before...or any game really. But it doesn't seem like much._

**Status**

**Name: Isabella Swan | Lvl. 1 (0/100)**   
**Title: None**   
**Race: Human | Alignment: Neutral**

**HP: 24/24 | Regen: 0.6** **per min.**  
 **MP: 46.2/46.2 | Regen: 0.2** **per min.**

**STR: 3**   
**VIT: 2 (2+0.06)**   
**AGI: 1**   
**INT: 6.6 (5+1.6)**   
**WIS: 1.1 (1+0.1)**   
**LUK: 0**

**Points: 100**   
**Money: $0**

"...Is it just me, or is this below average?" How had she stayed alive this long with only twenty health? A single hit would kill her. Not to mention her zero luck, how was it possible not to have any luck?

Sighing, Bella started allocating her points. 15 in wisdom, 25 in intelligence, 10 in agility, and all 50 of her remaining points in vitality. "That should do it, no more being clumsy, and I shouldn't die in one hit."

**Congratulations on raising VIT to 50!**

**A new perk has been gained!**

**[Health I] - (Passive)**  
 **Description:** _**Expands your health pool and hopefully will keep you from dying.** _

_**Increases your VIT by 5%** _

"Good to know." Closing the window, Bella reopened her status.

**Status**

**Name: Isabella Swan | Lvl. 1 (0/100)**   
**Title: None**   
**Race: Human | Alignment: Neutral**

**HP: 673.2/673.2 | Regen: 16.8** **per min.**  
 **MP: 279.3/279.3 | Regen: 3.7** **per min.**

**STR: 3**   
**VIT: 56.1 (52+4.1)**   
**AGI: 11**   
**INT: 39.9 (30+9.9)**   
**WIS: 18.8 (16+2.8)**   
**LUK: 0**

**Points: 0**   
**Money: $0**

_That's much better._ Bella thought as she stretched her arms. The changes the extra stats brought were immediate. Not only did Bella feel that she could recall things better, but her body also felt lighter. She probably wasn't going to trip any time soon either.

Closing the status window, Bella took a glance around her room (which she recognized from her now recovered memory) and started creating a mental list of what to do.

_1\. Find out who Edward, Alice, and Rosalie are. Then figure out if the system was messing with me about them being vampires._

_2\. Learn some new skills._

_3\. Long term goal, become immortal (maybe)_

"Huh, the first two, I should be able to get done quickly, but the last one is going to take some time... If it's even possible at all."

Looking down at the floor, Bella frowned, doing nothing for a minute, before sighing and getting down on the floor into the standard pushup position.

_This is the one, and only time I'm doing this._

Exercising was something Bella hated and avoided at all costs. Whether it was a PE class or events, she almost always managed to get out of them. However, Bella knew it was best to confirm if she could really raise her stats this way like the system said. So an exception would have to be made... Just this once.

Ten minutes later, and Bella was still going, not tired in the slightest, but relatively bored.

_Although annoying, this isn't that bad. I'm not going to do it again, but still, I'm doing better than I have in the past._

**For continuously repeating repetitive exercises, strength rises by 1!**

_Finally!_

Standing up, Bella made her way over to her closet and opened it, sorting through all the outfits hung up. "No, no, definitely not... Hate that color... When did this get here... This will work."

The outfit she chose was a casual outfit with black jeans and a brown sweater. Along with a large black baggy hoodie, with an open-ended pocket in the middle. To finish it off, Bella found a pair of white sneakers.

Putting on her new clothes, Bella glanced at herself in the mirror and nodded. Unlike most other teenage girls, Bella had never been all that into clothing and instead preferred to be comfortable, more than anything else. Something that when she was younger hadn't helped when meeting new people, or potential friends. Now, at almost eighteen, Bella was a reclusive loner and honestly liked it that way.

Leaving her room, Bella went down to the kitchen and grabbed some ingredients from the fridge. She was starving, and it was about time she made dinner anyway.

**Skill created!**

**[Cooking] - Common - Lvl. 1/15 - Exp: 0%**  
 **Description:** _**You don't even know the basics.** _

"Of course, I know the basics I've cooked before, haven't I!" Bella huffed, turning on the stove.

 _ **Thirty minutes**_ _**later**_

**Cooking has leveled up!**   
**Cooking has leveled up!**   
**Cooking has leveled up!**   
**Cooking is now level 6!**

Bella stared down at her plate. The discolored eggs and burnt toast looking rather unappetizing. "There's no way my cooking was like this before, right?"

Sighing, she grabbed the house phone off the wall. "Guess I better order a pizza."

**XxX**

"That will be eight dollars."

Nodding, Bella grabbed the pizza money Charlie always left for her from the table and handed it to the delivery man. "Here you go."

Bringing the pizza box to the table, Bella opened it, her mouth-watering at the delicious aroma in the air. Placing a few slices on a plate, she then sat down, thinking over her plans as she ate.

 _I_ _know how to raise my stats, or at least my strength stat... Not that there's a need to. I got cooking as a skill, no matter how poor it is, so at least I know I can create a skill simply by doing something. The path to immortality is a long way off, if ever. So all that's left is to find out who Edward, Alice, and Rosalie are, and if their actual vampires. Which I doubt they are, the system was probably just screwing with me._

Finishing her food, Bella put the rest of the pizza in the fridge for Charlie and was about to head to her room when a black window with silver text appeared in front of her.

 **Quest Alert!  
** _**Find out who killed you in your previous lives.** _

**Reward**  
 _**Skill book, +150 Exp, $1,000  
** _ **Y/N**

Pressing yes, Bella watched as the screen vanished. No other information or hints to help her on the quest.

"Well, there's no time limit, so I guess I'll put that on the back burner for now." Heading up to her room Bella flopped onto the bed, bored, and no idea of what to do.

_I have no money, no books to read, and Charlie's gone till late tonight. What the hell am I suppose to do?_

Rolling her head to the side, Bella scanned her room, looking for anything interesting, and saw a dusty computer on her desk.

"Might as well."

Getting up, Bella booted up the antique and waited... And waited... And waited...

Ten minutes later, the computer was on, and Bella was typing in her first question. "Let's see what to do when you have a system in your mind, question mark."

There were no results.

"Alright, how about, what are good stats."

The number of search results that appeared made her jaw drop. "I'm gonna be here all day!"

_...Wait a minute._

Bella grinned.

_**Many hours later** _

"Fuck." Bella groaned. That pretty much summarized all the information Bella had found online from the past hours of reading. Apparently, as she had now learned, dumping 50 stat points into VIT, may not have been the wisest decision. Even if it would help keep her alive. Not only that, but she had also discovered that getting a hundred free allocated stat points was almost unheard of, and was something she'll never get again. The only way to improve her stats now was from leveling.

Another thing she had learned was that depending on the game, having no luck was very, very bad. It could be something simple, like not having critical hits or something more significant such as missing out on an event or even getting killed because she wasn't lucky enough to survive the injuries she may acquire.

Worse yet, that was only the big things. There was still the small everyday stuff to worry about. According to some sites she found, luck also had to do with chance, so if Bella had a chance to fall off the bed disturbing her sleep, with her zero luck, it was pretty much guaranteed she would fall off the bed.

 **Quest Alert!  
** _**You've found out the importance of luck. Take the first steps to change yours and find yourself a job!** _

**Reward**  
 _**+2 Luck, $2,500  
** _ **Y/N**

Pressing yes, Bella immediately turned back to the computer and typed in Forks Washington, looking for stores with potential job openings. She needed the two luck, and in no way did Bella want to discover what would happen should she fail.

_**20 minutes later** _

"Uh, yeah, see you tomorrow. Thank you so much again. Bye." Bella smiled nervously as she hung up the phone on the kitchen wall.

After searching for a little while, Bella had found only one place hiring in all of Forks. Something she had expected given how small the town was, but hoped wasn't the case. Thankfully, however, Bella's call was answered, and she now had an interview tomorrow afternoon. Right after school... Which she would be attending for the first time since she moved to Forks. In the middle of the semester, no less.

Taking a deep breath, Bella tried calming her nerves down. _It shouldn't be too bad. Sure I'll be the new girl in a small town where everyone knows everybody. But I doubt anyone will pay much attention to me._

A knock on the door tore Bella from her thoughts. Charlie's voice sounded from the other side.

"Um you there, Bella?"

"Uh, yeah." Bella got up from her chair and opened the door.

They both stood there awkwardly, staring at each other, neither knowing what to say.

Finally, after a few moments, Charlie coughed. "Well, I uh, wanted to say hello. I'll be downstairs if you... need anything."

Bella nodded and immediately closed the door as Charlie left.

_That could not have been any less awkward._

Bella loved Charlie; he was her dad after all, even if she hadn't seen him in years. Which just made talking with him that more awkward. What was worse was that they were both quiet people, and starting a conversation was neither of their strong points. So for the past few days since Bella had moved in with Charlie, every 'conversation' had more or less been greetings just like the one they had now.

Feeling drained, Bella stepped in the bathroom to take a quick shower, and get ready for bed. She needed all the rest she could get. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

_**The next day** _

Picking at her food, Bella glanced around at the table she was sitting at. Both surprised and annoyed at how the day had gone.

First, this morning Charlie gave her some cash, and Bella drove her truck for the first time to the high school. Of course, Bella was stared at with whispers soon following, but she had expected that being the new girl and all. What Bella, however, had not expected was to meet Eric, who was friends with Mike, one of the more popular teens in the high school.

A few introductions later, and Bella had somehow found herself in the cafeteria sitting with a bunch of teens she didn't know and didn't want to know. With Eric, the person who had introduced Bella to everyone, no longer around.

"Uh, interesting." Bella nodded as Jessica continued talking on about something. What that something was, Bella had no idea. She hadn't been paying much attention to the table's conversation.

"Who are they?" Bella asked, noticing a group of people teens entering the cafeteria.

_Who actually wears that much white? What are they trying to match?_

"The Cullen's," Angela replied, another one of Eric's friends, at least Bella assumed she was as that was the impression she got when they were introduced.

"They're, um." Jessica glanced at the Cullen, entering the cafeteria, keeping her voice low. "Doctor and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids, they moved down here from Alaska. Like a few years ago."

"They kind of keep to themselves," Angela added.

"Yea, cause there all together," Jessica smirked, glancing back again at the Cullens. "Like together, together. The blond girl, that's Rosalie..."

No longer paying attention to Jessica, Bella snapped her head in the direction blonde, not caring in the slightest if she was caught staring.

 _She's_ _Rosalie?_

Bella couldn't believe it, seeing the rest of the Cullen's come in, she figured Alice and Edward were among them as well.

_Did I really date them in my previous lives... They're gorgeous. How did I manage to date any of them?_

"...That's Edward Cullen."

Bella pulled her gaze away from Rosalie and glanced at the boy walking to the other Cullens.

"Totally gorgeous obviously, but apparently nobody here's good enough for him. Like I care, you know."

Bella shared a glance with Angela before turning back to Edward.

For someone who Bella had dated in one of her lives, he was surprisingly... Lacking. Objective speaking, Bella supposed he was handsome, but she couldn't see the attraction. To her, he looked like every other male. Rosalie, on the other hand, was beautiful, and Bella could see how, in a past life, she might have fallen for the girl.

"Jessica, which one's Alice again?" Bella frowned, having completely forgotten about the third girl the system had mentioned.

"She's the short pixie one." Jessica nodded in the direction of the Cullen table.

As soon as Bella saw Alice, a window popped up in her vision.

 **Quest Completed!  
** _**Find out who killed you in your previous lives!** _

**\+ 1** **Skill book**  
 **\+ $1,000**  
 **+150 Exp**

**You have leveled up!**

Putting on a small smile, Bella nodded, pretending to listen to what Jessica was saying while trying to keep her hands from shaking to noticeably.

Until the system had mentioned it, Bella had forgotten all about the quest description, and the fact the Cullen's had killed her in her past lives. Something that now terrified Bella. Especially with the knowledge that she would be attending classes with them.

_The only way this situation could be worse. Was if the Cullen's were actually vampires._

Hearing the bell ring, Bella got up along with all the other students and started walking to her next class. When she arrived, she paused by the door and peeked inside, her heart-stopping as she saw Edward Cullen, with the only free seat in the class right beside him.

_Alright, everything is fine, all because he killed me in one of my past lives, doesn't mean he will in this one. Besides, he doesn't know me now, so why would he want to kill me... I should be fine._

"Oh, right, Ms. Swan." The teacher said, waving Bella over. "Here's your stuff, and I have a free seat for you over there by Mr. Cullen. Just follow along till you catch up."

Nodding her head, Bella took the book and sat down next to Edward.

_Is he holding his nose?... What the hell, I took a shower, it's not like I smell, right?_

As discreetly as she could, Bella took a sniff of her hair but didn't find anything different. Just the same conditioner she usually used.

For the rest of the class, Bella tried to listen to the teacher, but she could barely focus as she felt Edward's gaze drilling into her. The unopened book on the table under Edward's elbow only helping unnerve Bela further.

_I take it back. Even when he doesn't know me, he wants to kill me. Why the fuck did I ever date this guy! What could have possibly made me make such an idiotic decision?_

When the bell rang, Bella watched surprised, and more than a little relieved as Edward practically dashed out of the room.

_Thank God._

Getting up, Bella left the class and headed for her truck. She had just enough time to make it to her job interview.

**XxX**

"I'm sorry." The woman smiled apologetically from the other side of the counter. "I already hired someone else, not even thirty minutes ago. I tried to call you back to cancel the interview, but no one answered."

"I see, thank you." Bella smiled politely at the woman before leaving the store, her face turning red with embarrassment.

_I can't believe it, what were the chances of that happ... No, no way. My luck couldn't have affected this, could it?_

**Quest Failed!  
** _**You've found out the importance of luck. Take the first steps to change yours and find yourself a job!** _

_Seriously! There's no time limit, so why did I fail? That couldn't have been the only available job in Forks, right?_

Huffing, Bella got back into her truck and began driving home. Failing the quest wasn't the most unfortunate thing in the world. Something worse could have happened than the system simply notifying Bella of her failure. One game she had read about, made the player lose items, levels, or experience when failing a quest, so Bella was just fine with getting only a notification.

Pulling up to the curb, Bella hopped out of her truck and started walking towards the door, thinking over her luck problem.

_If my lack of luck really did affect me not getting the job. Then what else could it do? Unlike what people talked about online, this is my life, not a game. And it's looking like luck affects things more than I first thought._

Opening the door, Bella tossed her backpack on the floor before going up to her room. She didn't feel like attempting to level up her cooking skill right now. So after a nice relaxing shower, she'd call up the pizza place again and order dinner for her and Charlie.

Opening her door, Bella felt a rush of wind and snapped her gaze to the window as she heard it click shut.

_What the hell?_

Quickly rushing over, Bella opened her window and peeked her head outside.

Nothing was there—just the wind moving the trees and the sound of crickets chirping in the forest.

"That was freaky," Bella mumbled, shutting and locking her window. Turning around, Bella glanced around her room, looking for anything different before coming to a stop at her dresser. Two of her drawers were pulled halfway out, with a few articles of clothing piled on the floor beneath them.

 _...Maybe, Charlie went through the dresser. My birthday's in a few months. Maybe he's buying me clothes, and didn't want to tell me because it's a surprise._ Bella nodded to herself at the thought, trying to ignore the small part of her mind that whispered how Charlie could have just called Renee for her shirt sizes. No need to sneak through Bella's dresser.

 **Quest Alert!  
** _**Find out why Edward Cullen was in your bedroom!** _

**Reward**  
 _**1,000 Exp, $12,300  
** _ **Y/N**

 _WHAT? NO!_ Bella screamed internally at the system's quest alert. _Why was Edward fucking Cullen in my bedroom! Could he be planning how he's going to murder me?_

Spamming her finger down on the no option, Bella waited, breathing out a sigh of relief as the quest disappeared. There was absolutely no way she was going to do any quest with Edward Cullen in it. Especially when said quest wanted Bella to find out why her creepy classmate/previous lives killer was in her bedroom.

**XxXxXxX**

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N) Well, here's the first chapter. It was going to be longer, as I have a lot more planned, but the app I was using to write with keeps crashing, and won't save my work. So hopefully that's fixed soon.
> 
> Anyway, should this be a Bella Swan x Rebekah Mikaelson fic? If so, it won't follow Vampire Diaries, though maybe Bella will meet the other Mikaelson's. But other than that, I want to write an original or mostly original story, that's not a copy of the show, or a fic that follows it.
> 
> Review or PM me!


End file.
